


Control

by himekohimura



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), Orthros no Inu, Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a game is all about control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Orthros and Ryo's little hand-to-neck thing was a total turn on.
> 
> (Not in the Orthros no Inu world, but because this story was inspired by and kind of fits into it a bit, I added it into the fandom tag)

It's a game that they play now, whenever they see each other. Ryo's hands wander up and clutch at Takizawa's throat, Takizawa grabs at his hands and they stare at each other for minutes at a time. Whoever looked away first lost and for as long as they have been playing this game it is Ryo, who couldn't keep a straight face when looking at his sempai for such a long time.

Even now, in the throws of passion and desire, Ryo can't help but look away, body arching in sheer perfection as his face blushes with the embarrassment of Hideaki looking at him so intensely. 

He is determined, though, to win. And by any means necessary. So the next time they meet in their strange dance of submission and dominance, Ryo's hands clamp tighter than ever, to the point of suffocation. Takizawa maintains his smirk, angering Ryo further.

They fall into bed, rough but conscious not more than one hand leave their designated place for the game. Their eyes never leave each other's either, as they undress and move into a rhythm that is fast paced and not at all as slow and languid as most of their meetings tend to be.

Ryo's hands clamp down hard as they move together, switching positions until Takizawa lies beneath as Ryo moves sensually above him. When passion peaks, Ryo struggles to keep his eyes open and focused, hands clenching as waves of pleasure roll through him. He feels the similar affect within the body beneath him, but Takizawa doesn't keep his eyes open like he always does. Instead his lids fall shut and his body follows, lying still under Ryo's hands.

Panic rises as Ryo realizes that his hands are clenched too tight around the elder's neck; that there isn't even the tiniest breath coming from his beloved sempai. "Takizawa-kun?" he calls out in question and then more desperately as he shakes the motionless body. "Takizawa-kun? Takizawa-kun!"

For dreadful seconds, Takizawa doesn't move at all and Ryo feels tears coming to his eyes. What has he done? "Hideaki..." Ryo calls out a name he's never allowed himself to say with the man present.

But then Takizawa's eyes open and a warm, triumphant smile quirks at his lips. A wave of relief goes through Ryo and there are tears falling from his eyes. Takizawa lifts his hand wipes them away. "Hideaki?" Takizawa grins and Ryo realizes that the entire thing was a farce and he hits his elder hard despite the hands shaking in relief.

As they settle in for a night together, he realizes with a start that Takizawa won again. 

The game isn't about who looks away, but of who has control.


End file.
